


Jealousy is a science in itself

by Daichi_Sawamura



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Cooking, Jealousy, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daichi_Sawamura/pseuds/Daichi_Sawamura
Summary: What happened, if Rin see Bon and Shiemi in town and it looks like a date?





	Jealousy is a science in itself

**Author's Note:**

> Don't wonder that my english isn't the best, I'm German and do my best to post my Fanfictions in a proper english. So ignore the little mistakes *drop*

Who would have thought that? There was indeed such a thing as miracles, even if that didn't happened often. Today he had a whole(!) Day free without Yukio forcing him to learn – he could finally do what he want. And that meant getting up late, reading a couple of Shojo Manga and especially going to town to look around; Besides, he had to go shopping anyway. So the black-haired at noon put on a list of the necessary foods and set off on the way, Kuro in tow, which followed him almost everywhere anyway.

Normally he had no sense of organization(especially in school matters), but when it came to cooking, Rin spared no effort; It was the only thing he had a certain talent for. No wonder he loved to prepare food and make people happy to eat it. Was it possible to get a certain kind of recognition? "What do you mean Kuro, will Yukio rejoice when I cook something special today?" he asked his little companion, smiling cheerfully; His twin brother often makes him crazy, but basically he still wanted to protect him and see him happy. >>Of course, doesn't it always taste?<< Kuro replied with a joyful look up to Rin and followed his owner further up to the shops, where he stopped shortly afterwards and took the fruit in sight. "You're probably right, but I bet instead of praising me for it, he just pushes the homework back into my hand." He said with a faint sigh and raised an apple from the display to look at it more closely. 

Just as he wanted to put the apple in a bag, he heard a well-known voice in more or less pleasant ways and looked to the sound source. What he saw then made him falter, and the fruit fell out of his hand and tumblinged a little over the street, in the direction from which the voice came and finally came to stand before it's owner. 

There was indeed Suguro with Shiemi in front of a café and chatted with her as if it was nothing more than something that Rin couldn't fully understand, but this was almost impossible in his present situation: he stood there staring only at the Scene, while everything around him was suddenly quieter, even almost slower. What did they do? So all by yourself?? They had a... Date??? The longer he thought about these things, the more the demon was filled with sudden rising, hot wrath. 

His trance almost automatically dissolved when Bon noticed the apple on his shoe and stooped with a confused facial expression after this to pick it up. It took no three seconds before Rin practically saved himself into the store so that none of his classmates discovered him. He did not want to find out their reaction if they noticed that he had just stared at the two at their meeting. After all, he didn't want to act like Izumo, who probably had to spy on Shima and Paku as he told him in confidence, also that he found it overly exaggerated as the girl performed. Would Bon and Shiemi think the same thing about him? He looked a bit nervous now as a distraction in the business (after this broke he would leave it again later) and looked for the right foods.

After about half an hour, Rin went to the cashier and paid before he stowed the shopping in the bag and then on. Nevertheless, his thoughts still revolved around his involuntarily offered sight, which is why his gaze was glazed in between. At least he was fortunate enough to say that his two colleagues had now left the place from earlier and probably preferred to stay in another place. What did they do? This thought stirred again this burning, aching feeling in him which was surpassed only by a faint sting in his heart. What was the matter with him? The teenager grabbed his hair and stroked his pony backwards with a single hand movement so he could think better. He simply stuck it with the hair clip that Bon had given him a few months ago. Bon... Did he really want something from Shiemi? 

>>Rin? Are you okay? You look so sad.<< Kuro interrupted his mind and pressed his head to the pupil's leg to comfort him. When Rin noticed, he paused and knelt beside the demonic cat to stroke her over her head. "It's nothing, I,m just thinking a litte bit. Come on, I'll see if I can find some catnip and wine in a shop, "he retorted and made a short smile before he kept his word and was looking for both. Kuro liked to be satisfied with it, but his heart just left him no rest and throbbed continued unpleasantly against his breast. Sooner or later he would have to deal with it...

It was not until late afternoon that Rin met again in the dorm and pulled out his shoes before he called for his brother. "I'm back home, Yukio." But instead of the expected answer, he only can hear silence, which made him a little suspicious - until he found a note in the kitchen. 

-I'm on a mission for about three days. Please take care of the budget in time and don't forget your homework. Yukio.-

Damn! He went back to a mission without taking him, which was really totally unfair! He wanted to fight too! This short excitement distracted him from his other problem, so he let his thoughts revolve around something else for now. " Stupid Yukio. " he grumbled quietly in front of him and put the bag on one of the compartments and cleared the shopping with a silent sigh. Sometimes it was quite tiring to be the brother of his own teacher.

He started preparing dinner and a bentobox for the next day as he returned to school tomorrow and, of course, again to exorcist lessons. Scarcely that this came to his mind, he also thought about that he had to tread the handsome couple under his eyes... Shit, shit, shit! What if one of them had seen him and would probably appeal to him? This couldn't actually be as fast as he had disappeared in the store. So why he was worried???

But he can't escape this idea; She tormented him even at night so he could barely fall asleep and stared at the ceiling for hours. Accordingly tired and exhausted saw Rin also the next morning after the alarm clock rang and he had to get up. As always, he first cared about the rest of the Bento and then took his things for school.  
Maybe it was a good thing that Yukio was on a mission... He would certainly ask him what he couldn't bear at the moment.

Accordingly, he dragged himself to school without noticing that the hair clip was still stuck in his pony(that was probably the reason why people were punishing him with comical looks) and spent the first part of the day there. During the lunch break he sat down with his bento to the fountain and began to eat. The delicious taste of the spread in his mouth made him feel comforted. Sometimes it helped him, though not always. But at that moment, it distracted him pretty well from what he didn't want to deal with. But this condition didn't last long; Just as he had eaten the last bite out of his box, someone sat next to him and touch him on his shoulder. "Hey Okumura. We have to talk. Now." When Rin turned to him, he winced. Oh, shit. It was bon. "What is it?" said the dark-haired unwittingly in a dismissed pitch to him, and clasped his arms in front of his chest. "So first time... Is the hair clip up there intention? "said Bon partly amused, partly already visibly annoyed by him by his classmate. 

Shortly, Rin's eyes widened and then hurriedly removed the hair clip from the pony; His cheeks sermonsed a piece and he turned his head away. "This is... Oh, forget it! " "Honestly, instead of even making such trifles with you alone, you could finally talk to someone about it!" growled the greater. "Oh, by the way, I saw you in town yesterday." Damn... His worst apprehension had taken shape to an extent where he could no longer estimate what would happen next.   
"And if already... There is nothing extraordinary about that. "   
"Oh not? And then why did you run away, huh? "   
"I didn't run away, I had to go shopping!"  
"Don't believe it, Okumura. I just saw that you run away. "

Before Rin could continue the discussion, the ring heralded the end of the break. That was for him the sign of a track too hastily to jump up and to forgive himself with his empty bentobox indoors. Leaving behind a totally confused bon.

In the next two days, Rin managed to dodge both Bon and Shiemi(not to hear any more of these nagging questions) and to escape to the dorm. This conversation with his schoolmate had made him rather confused, for now these thoughts let him go even less. Why was it so busy...? It had annoyed him more often when Yukio approached Shiemi but... in this situation it felt very different. But what exactly it was, he could not determine. Frustrated, the boy with his unusually sharp ears dropped his head on the table before he gave a faint sigh. It sounded pretty desperate. 

>>Rin... What is it?<< Kuro jumped on the table and nudged his head with a paw. >>Talk to me...<< With a hum looked the addressed to him, straightened the upper body again and pulled Kuro into his arm. "I don't know... At the moment I don't feel so special." he finally admitted and stroked the little fur.   
>>I realize you've been sighing for two days. Do you have a stomach ache?<<  
"Already, but that's not it... I have to think about this encounter with Bon... "  
>>Maybe this is the reason?<<  
"That's it, yes... I don't know. But it makes me finish him with Shiemi too-... I see my Shiemi with him" he instantly improved and shook his head. No no no! He wouldn't leave that thought in his head! 

>>Do you like him?<< Kuro now asked innocently and looked at him from his big, yellow eyes. "What??? Yes... No... I don't know. We are something like friends... I think so, at least. " Involuntarily, Rin thought about what would be if he really felt more than just friendship for Suguro. Could he even talk to him about it? And if... what would he say about it? At that moment he felt again this painful throbbing in his chest which spread throughout his body. What...? Could it really be that he...? His cheeks glowed and he lowered his head. Damn... that had never been so planned. 

Suddenly it knocked at his door; Bewildered, Rin looked at this and frowned hardly noticeably. No one could come in here, unless Yukio, the director or Shura. But none of the three would knock (Mephisto would even just appear inside) when they came in here. Slowly he got up and stared at the handle. Was it a demon? Immediately he went into defensive posture when the door opened, but shortly thereafter he breathed relieved. "How long are you going to stop me now, Okumura?" complained Bon, and slowly came to him. "How did you get in here?" asked a counter question and slowly dodged back until a wall blocked the way. "I won't tell you." 

As he spoke, he followed the half-demon and remained quite close to him. "Since when are you so anxious, huh?" "I am not afraid; Especially not before you. "He returned immediately. Why did Bon have to come so close?!? Slightly embarrassed Rin the nagging gaze and tried to soothe his drumming heartbeat(Be quiet!). "Anyway... I want to hear the truth from you now. Why did you hide when you Moriyama and saw me? "Because it looked like you had a date!" he slammed his head and bit on the bottom lip. "What...? No, we didn't have a date. That was just a normal meeting, nothing more. ", Bon now noted frowning about the new knowledge. "And why did you get so well understood?", snorted his counterpart. 

"Because maybe we're classmates?!? What do you think?" "Because..." What he really thought, the black-haired man could not tell him, but he also did not want to lie. He would surely laugh at him when he heard of it - or worse! Like a rabbit in front of the serpent, Rin stared at him almost motionless. This proximity barely made him think clearly... If it went on like this, he would... "Didn't I tell you anything? Open your mouth! "demanded Suguro now, looking deep into his eyes. 

As if a switch had been put into Rins head, he couldn't hold back. He grabbed him by the collar, pulled him down and touched his lips. The eyes were shocked and wanted to be removed from him, but oddly enough it felt better than he had expected. Which is why he only pressed himself closer to him and the kiss began to reciprocate; Slowly her lips were moving against each other, always looking for contact to merge almost with each other. Rin loosened the handle to the bons collar, to put a hand in his neck and to massage it almost gently with his fingers began. 

After a while they dissolved from each other and saw each other with an intense look in their eyes. "I believe... you have a lot to explain to me, Rin.", Suguro now even called his first name and then gave him a slight smile. "I hope you don't shut your mouth again." This shook his head. "No, not this time."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

In front of the dormitory, Mephisto hovered in his armchair in front of Rins window, watching the scene he was offering, while taking a sip of his cup. "Really interesting." He murmured. "Maybe I should have given Suguro the key earlier."


End file.
